


Trick or Treat

by Marsalias



Series: Will-o-the-Wisp Adventures [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, a fun time was had by Danny and crew, and adults that really should know better, can be read as a prequel to Mortified, ghosts run scam on unsuspecting teenagers, spooky business, weird ghost biology stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: A Halloween evening spent with the sweet but tricky will-o-the-wisps of Amity Park.





	Trick or Treat

.

.

.

Trick or Treat

.

This was Danny's second Halloween as a half-ghost, and it was going far, far better than the first. Then again, almost anything would be better than last Halloween, so long as 'accidentally release an ancient evil ghost and then almost be forced to eat Dash's underwear' wasn't on the schedule.

Man, he'd never been so glad to see Mr Lancer as when he'd walked into the cafeteria and stopped that. It was kind of pathetic.

Anyway.

This Halloween was going well. Yes, there had been ghosts making trouble throughout the day, taking advantage of the extra power in the air, the thinness of reality that came with the celebration. But what was new? Danny benefited from the same effect, so it wasn't as if he was at a disadvantage.

Danny wasn't doing the haunted house this year, nor, to Tucker's disappointment, was he going trick-or-treating.

Well. He shifted his bag higher on his shoulder as he walked down the street. He wasn't trick-or-treating _traditionally_, at least. He was doing a walkaround to check on Amity Park's resident ghosts. He hadn't expected them to give him candy... or any of the other... stuff. Yeah.

Actually, he had brought candy _with _him, to give to the smaller ghosts, and ghosts who had houses, and therefore might get trick-or-treaters. And Tucker, for when they met up later. Danny felt kind of bad about leaving him to go trick-or-treating by himself.

Danny looked up at the sky. It wouldn't be too much longer before the time they had agreed to meet up. Sam and Tucker wanted to meet the newest additions to Amity Park's ghostly population. Jazz did too, of course, but in a shocking twist of fate, _she'd _been roped into helping with the haunted house, so she would have to come another time.

The wind picked up, blowing leaves down the street, and almost stealing Danny's hat. Danny managed to catch the hat before it got out of reach, though. It wouldn't have been great if he lost it. He wasn't wearing much of a costume, and without the pointy hat, his robes would just look weird.

He had just a place on this street, and then he'd be off to Marley Park to meet with his friends.

.

"This is boring," said Paulina.

"Yeah," said Star. "Maybe this kind of thing is okay for freshmen or middle schoolers, but for us? Totally immature."

Paulina crossed her arms and groaned. "It was boring in middle school, too. Halloween is supposed to be _scary _and _spooky. _Not," she gestured, "_this. _I mean, orange and purple plastic cups? Apples? Generic candy? Bleh."

"Yeah," agreed Star. "You said it, Pauli."

"Like, not even the freaks are here." Paulina sighed heavily. "If it's too lame for _those _losers, it's really lame."

"We could spike the punch," said Dale, one of the football players.

"Gross. No. Do you want to get someone killed?"

"I wouldn't put that much in," protested Dale. "Just enough to make things interesting."

Paulina turned to face Dale, and put her hands on her hips. She looked him up and down. Dale was wearing a seriously sketchy attempt at a mummy costume. Next to Dash, who was wearing a reasonably well-done Phantom costume, Kwan, who was playing Frankenstein's monster, and Star, who had decided to be Supergirl this year, he was lacking. Severely.

Of course, all of them paled next to Paulina's elegant, elaborate, and very, very sexy witch.

"I have a better idea," said Paulina. Her deliberately-false cheer had the A-listers' weaker hangers-on running for cover, and even the solid, good-standing members began to inch away from Dale. Paulina made note of the satellites who stayed. They might be worth her time, later. "Why don't you _guard _the punch bowl, and keep idiots from trying to spike it, okay? And, oh, to make it more _interesting, _if anyone gets drunk, or sick because some idiot spiked it, I'll tell the teachers you did it." She tilted her head, thinking. "I think I might also kick anyone that dumb off the A-list, too. I mean, it wouldn't be like they had anything to _add_, right?"

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

Dale slunk off.

"Harsh," said Dash.

"He's such a moron," said Paulina, flicking her fingers in dismissal. "He might be good looking and a good player, but there _is_ such a thing as going too far."

"You said it," said Kwan, nodding hard. He had a cousin that had been killed in a drunk-driving accident.

"You know," said Tiffanie, Dash's girlfriend, "I think there might be something happening down at Marley Park. Want to check it out?"

"Sure, why not?"

.

No one went trick-or-treating at the Fenton house. No one really went trick-or-treating on their street for about a block, either. Mainly this was because of Jack's tendency to slime anyone who showed up dressed as a ghost. Or a witch. Or Frankenstein's monster. Or a zombie. Or a skeleton. Or... Well. The list went on for a while. A long while.

The other reason was that most of the neighbors who could stand the Fentons were more than a little weird themselves. The least strange item handed out by those people in recent years was 'fun-sized' _toothpaste. _The winners of the _most _weird item were the Fentons, who alternately gave away small weapons, candies that had a tendency to animate and eat all the other candies in a bag, and unwrapped chunks of fudge. The last had a tendency to be given away tearfully. If at all.

No, nobody had trick-or-treated at the Fenton house for years.

This freed up the Fenton parents, Jack and Maddie, ghost hunters extraordinaire, top researchers in their fields, to dedicate their whole Halloween to their work. Namely, protecting their home from the insidious threat of ghost-kind.

"You have the Fenton Finder, sweety?" asked Maddie. She was busy making sure all of the weapons were fully charged and loaded.

"You betcha, honey!" said the ever-excitable Jack. "Should I get the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle ready?"

Maddie thought about it seriously.

"No, I don't think so. Ghosts will be hard to spot with all the people in costume, so we should go on foot."

"Right-o, Mads! So where to first?"

"Hm. Well, there's the big party in the park..."

.

There was, Sam noticed, a slight air of desperation about the party. Not as in social desperation, which was the kind she'd ditched at the snob-fest back at her house, but real desperation. Or maybe it was just carefully masked fear. Last Halloween had, after all, included an invasion, even if it had only lasted a couple hours. That was the kind of thing that tended to spook people.

Actually, it was a bit odd that this party was even happening. It would be reasonable for everyone to be hiding in their homes, waiting for a disaster. On the other hand, back then, the Fenton Portal had just opened, and ghost fights were only just becoming a thing people were getting used to dealing with. Sam was pretty sure a lot of people still thought it was a hoax. Now, people were used to ghosts. Sure, some ghosts were still scary, but others, like Danny and (surprisingly) the Box Ghost, were popular.

Speaking of Danny...

Sam elbowed Tucker. "Hey, what time is it?"

"'Bout six-thirty," said Tucker, mumbling around a lollipop. She and Tucker had only just met up. Sam had been in the park for almost an hour. Tucker had been getting candy from everyone who would hand it out to teenagers, and had only just come to the park after running out.

"Danny should be getting here soon."

"Yeah. Where were we supposed to meet again?"

"Fountain."

"Right."

.

Danny skirted the community party in the center of the park. It was mostly adults, and mostly humans, but there were a good number of kids, and some ghosts, who were blending in with the people in costume. It looked like an okay party, they had a local band playing music, and some kind of party games and booths set up. There was a row of people in little cardboard houses handing out candy to the kids, and everything was well-lit.

But Danny wasn't here for the party. At least, the party wasn't his first stop tonight. It might be his last, if it was still going after this last visit.

The old dry fountain came into view as Danny turned onto a new path. Sam and Tucker were already there, waiting. Tucker was wearing a moderately well-done Egyptian Pharaoh costume. He'd been alternating between being an Egyptian and being a mad scientist for Halloween for as long as Danny had known him. Danny was a _little _surprised that he was using an Egyptian costume after what happened a month ago, but honestly not all that much. Sam was dressed as Poison Ivy. Danny had known she would. She'd been growing out her roots, and she'd gotten a bunch of dye remover last time they'd gone to the store together, so that her hair could be red for the costume. She looked...

Good.

She looked good.

"Hey, guys!" he said, as he drew into earshot. "How has your day been?"

"Pretty good," said Sam. "Ditched a party at my parents'. You won't believe what they wanted me to wear." This statement was accompanied by an eye roll. "Mom thought I was washing out my hair to become some kind of mindless pink-wearing consumer drone."

She said it like a joke, so all Danny did was nod, and say "Gross. What about you, Tuck?"

"Eh, not as good of a haul as in middle school, but whatever." He shrugged.

"Oh, yeah! Almost forgot. Here." Danny pulled a package of candy out of his bag, and held it out to Tucker.

"Oh my gosh, man, you're a lifesaver!" Tucker reached for the package with both hands, and held it close. "Sweet, sweet, sugar."

Sam peered into Danny's bag. "Wow. How much of your allowance did all this cost you?"

"Everything that didn't go into restocking the first aid kits, and then some of what I nicked from Vlad last time he came over to hit on Mom," said Danny, without a shred of guilt.

Sam almost choked laughing. "You didn't," she gasped.

"Oh, he did," said Tucker, who wasn't much better off. "You're crazy, man."

"But, seriously," said Sam, somewhat recovered. "You aren't going to get in trouble for it, are you?"

Danny shrugged. "Not likely. I mean, not any more than I already am for other stuff, I guess."

"Okay, just, you know, be careful."

"Sure." This was getting too heavy. Time to change the subject. He smiled. "Are you ready to meet them?"

"Yeah, that's why we're here," said Sam, smiling again. "So, where do we go?"

"This way," said Danny.

Marley Park was bigger than it seemed. Actually, it was a lot bigger than it should have been. The outsides did not match the insides. If you stayed in the main parts, the gates, the concrete and asphalt paths, the big pond, and the covered picnic areas, you probably wouldn't notice. If you went out, away from those areas, to the less-well traveled areas, you would start to notice it. The gravel paths didn't lead where they should have. The old mossy picnic tables were always in different places. The smaller ponds always had a layer of mist or fog over them, even on clear days. The trees were bigger, taller, than they seemed from outside of the park. But you had to go onto the dirt paths, or off the paths altogether, to get to the really weird stuff.

In the extra parts of Marley Park lurked a deep, dark, and, most of all, _enchanted _forest.

Danny wasn't sure if it was because of all the ghosts who 'lived' there, or if the ghosts were there because of it. He wasn't sure it mattered. The topic made for some interesting discussions when he, Sam, and Tucker were on patrol, anyway.

Tonight, the trio was going off the paths.

The space in between the trees grew black, the lights and sounds from the party behind them fading into silence. Danny went ghost, quietly, slowly, without the usual rings, his transformation sparkled and glittered, spreading from his left hand, up his arm, and over his body, his aura flickering to life like a candle being blown out, but in reverse.

"Creepy, dude," said Tucker, nodding.

"Well, I didn't want to blind you."

"Why don't you do that all the time?" asked Sam. "It's less noticeable."

"The rings are faster," said Danny, shrugging. He called a globe of vivid green ectoplasm to his hand. "I figure, more chance of someone _noticing_ something, but less chance of anyone actually _seeing_ anything. No one's noticed anything yet, anyway."

"Jazz," said Sam.

"That Weston guy," said Tucker.

"Yeah, but Weston is nuts."

"What about the cult?"

"Doesn't count. They're not noticing the flash, anyway."

"So, how far in are these guys, anyway?" asked Sam.

"In by the little stream I sometimes practice by. At least, that's where they've been, but they could have moved. They haven't really settled yet." He paused. "But we should see them, anyway, they glow- Oh! There's one of them!"

Sam and Tucker squinted into the dark. "I don't see anything," said Sam. "You have better eyes for seeing in the dark, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, anyway, they should notice us any minute now."

.

"Hey," said Star, pointing, "is that the freak trio?"

"Ugh," said Paulina, "don't call them that. It makes them sound like main characters in some book. They're just freaks and losers."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, but what are they doing here?"

"Partying?" suggested Dash, examining the selection of masks at a vendor's booth. "Getting away from the lame dance at the high school?"

"They're walking away from the party, though."

Paulina thought about it for a minute. She had a good nose for blackmail, and she'd wanted that Manson girl under her thumb since grade school. All she had on her so far was that Manson was secretly rich, and leaking that was more likely to erode Paulina's powerbase than anything, even if it would be fun to watch Manson squirm under the unwanted attention.

"Let's follow them," she said.

This was easier said than done. The freaks had a significant head start, and they'd made a beeline for the most heavily wooded part of the park. Paulina and her friends lost track of them quickly.

"Maybe we should go back to the party?" suggested Kwan. "It's kinda creepy here."

"Don't be such a baby," said Paulina. Then she sighed. "Just a few more minutes, okay? They have to be using a flashlight to see. We should be able to see them."

"Couldn't they be using their phones?"

"Pft. You think those losers have phones. Please." She spotted a light moving among the trees. "There!" she exclaimed. Then, at a lower volume, so the losers wouldn't hear her, "Now we just have to follow them."

.

The little ball of light ahead of them stopped moving, then rushed towards the trio at high speed. Reflexively, Sam and Tucker put up their arms, but it came to a stop right in front of Danny, then spun around him, making musical sounds that somehow put the three of them in mind of excited exclamations and rapidly changing colors.

Danny laughed, and hummed something he _hoped _was a greeting. Clockwork had given him a cheat-sheet for the language the will-o-the-wisps used, but he hadn't had a lot of time to practice it.

The wisp trilled, and bumped affectionately into Danny's cheek.

"Hey," said Danny, in English. "Can you take us to your friends?"

The wisp bobbed in the air, then zoomed off.

"Cute," said Sam.

"I know, right?"

The wisp kept backtracking to make sure that Danny and his friends were following. Other wisps joined them as they got deeper, until they had about a dozen escorting them. They were all very interested in Danny, and kept bumping into him, or landing on him. One of the smaller ones was nesting in his hair. Tucker was, of course, taking pictures with his PDA.

They were getting to the weird part of the park. The trees had gone all strange and twisted, and they were growing odd, misshapen fruits. It was quiet, except for Danny, Sam, Tucker, and the will-o-the-wisps. No animals lived here, where there were so many ghosts.

"Almost there," said Danny happily, in a singsong voice. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and his eyes glowed brighter than usual.

"They aren't making you high again, are they?" asked Tucker.

"Nope!" said Danny, popping the 'p.' "They're just _really_ cuddly."

In the ghostly ecosystem, will-o-the-wisps were like remora fish. They were symbiotic with stronger, more powerful ghosts, receiving protection and a place to live in return for processing emotional and ectoplasmic energy for the stronger ghost to absorb. Danny's unique status as a half-ghost meant that he sometimes got a little... weird, if he 'overate.' The wisps who had come to Amity Park hadn't _quite _figured out how to compensate for that. Yet. But it wasn't like Danny was getting _high. _That was silly.

He giggled. A wisp brushed over the tip of his nose and he giggled again.

"And ticklish! Or am I ticklish? Which direction is that word supposed to go again?" He thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. It didn't really matter. "So." He flipped so that he was floating upside down. "How to you like them?"

Sam and Tucker exchanged a glance. "They are pretty cool," said Tucker.

"They really tie together the whole enchanted forest aesthetic," said Sam.

The wisps gathered around Danny, and made a series of rising tones. There were a lot more than a dozen of them now, and the woods around them were growing brighter and brighter.

"My friends like you, sillies!" said Danny.

One of the glowing balls made a sharp sound of realization, and flew over to tap Sam quickly on the cheek before retreating shyly behind Danny.

"Well," said Sam, smiling, "they are soft."

.

"Oh my gosh," whispered Paulina, "that's Phantom!"

"I know," said Dash, also in awe.

"What is he doing with those losers?"

"I don't know, maybe he feels sorry for them?" asked Star.

Paulina frowned as Phantom smiled and laughed along with Manson. This was the most relaxed she had ever seen him. Usually, he was only spotted during or after a ghost fight, or some other disaster, like a fire or a car crash. Right now, he was cuddling a ball of light like it was a teddy bear.

He looked really cute like this.

"We're going to follow them," declared Paulina.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if something bad happens?" asked Kwan.

"With Phantom here? As if. He'll protect us. Come on."

.

"I'm picking up a spike in ecto-activity near the park!" said Jack.

Maddie frowned, and peered over Jack's shoulder. She hadn't expected the park to be a hot spot tonight (rather, a cold spot, considering the average temperatures of ghosts). They'd been staking out a row of abandoned, and purportedly haunted, houses a few streets over.

"Isn't that where the community party is this year?" asked Maddie.

"The one we were banned from? I think so!"

"There are a lot of potential victims there," said Maddie, worried. "If a ghost attacked..."

"We should go investigate!" said Jack. "Then we can get those ghosts!"

.

Agent K glared at his computer screen.

"I hate Halloween."

"What is it?" asked his partner, Agent O, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Those moron newbies are going on an unauthorized hunt."

"I don't think they're actually 'new' per se," said O. "They're transfers. From Brooklyn."

"They're still not supposed to be going out on self-directed missions without filling out forms 11003, 342, 891b, _and_ getting approval."

O shrugged. "Well, it isn't going to be our fault when Phantom trashes all their equipment, is it?"

"But the _paperwork,_" whined K.

"Come on, we spend all day filling out paperwork. It won't be that bad."

K groaned. "We shouldn't even be hunting Phantom in the first place," he mumbled. "Freaking brat."

"Hm? What's that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

.

They reached the little stream. There must have been a hundred wisps there, nesting in the trees, floating through the air. They were all different colors, all bright, and beautiful, and bleeding together in ecstatic swirls. It was like Vincent van Gogh's Starry Night, but in pastels.

Danny was at the center of it, smiling, and chattering away. It was dubious, at best, that the wisps understood him, but that didn't stop him. He seemed determined that each and every one of the wisps should be introduced personally and individually to Sam and Tucker.

Suddenly, Danny froze and gasped. "I forgot the candy."

"No you didn't," said Tucker, who was finding all of this very amusing. "You gave it to me."

"No! Candy!" Danny pulled a sack of of candy from his bag. It was much larger than the one he gave Tucker.

"What's that?" asked Tucker, plaintively. "You've been holing out on us!"

Danny was still pulling candy from his bag. He had quite a variety laid out on a nearby log.

"Didn't you look in his bag?" asked Sam. "Or hear what I said about it?"

"I didn't know you were talking about candy! Sweet ambrosia!" Tucker reached for the candy, only to be swatted away by Danny. "What's that for?"

"You have to _share,_" said Danny. "These guys haven't had any yet." He got a faraway look in his eyes. "They might not had any _ever._" He paused. "That has to be changed. It cannot be allowed to continue. It's a travesty."

"Okay, okay. Man. You're really leaning into it. Jeez. Lighten up."

Danny tilted his head, and flared his aura. "Light this?"

.

Somehow, Paulina and her friends had been surrounded.

She didn't know _how, _exactly. She'd been too focused on Phantom and the little ghosts. But there it was. The little ghosts had circled them completely, _despite _being _literally glowing. _They bobbed quietly up and down in the air, watching, even though they didn't have any eyes.

Paulina swallowed. These ghosts didn't seem violent. Phantom seemed to like them, even, and there wasn't a better recommendation, in Paulina's opinion. But they were still ghosts. They were still dangerous.

Should she scream? Phantom had been floating on pretty quickly, but he should still be in earshot, right?

The little balls of light giggled, then started herding them away by bumping softly into their elbows. They didn't _hurt, _but still. Ghosts. Touching. Not good.

"Pauli-" started Kwan.

"Shh. Let me think," said Paulina.

The ghosts suddenly stopped, gathering close to the students.

"Guys?" said Kwan. "I think we're invisible."

He was right. This wasn't how Paulina wanted to spend her Halloween, but it was definitely exciting.

"Hey," whispered Star, "are those the Guys in White?" She pointed into the woods.

Sure enough, the 'government approved' ghost hunters were moving through the trees. With their white suits and glowing green equipment they almost looked like ghosts themselves.

"And, like, aren't those the Fentons?" asked Tiffanie.

Paulina looked the other way. Compared to the GIW's white, the Fenton's normally garish hazmat blended into the shadows quite well.

Put together, the two groups constituted an assembly of Paulina's least favorite people. She might dislike the freaks at school, but she actively despised ghost hunters. They were terrible to Phantom, her hero. Her lip curled with disgust before she caught herself and smoothed it. It wouldn't do for her to get wrinkles.

Who was friends with these little ghosts.

Paulina wasn't stupid. She knew when she was being tested. She knew when someone wanted something from her.

"You want us to take care of this, don't you?" asked Paulina.

The little ghosts bobbed.

"What do we get if we do?"

One of the ghosts floated up, turned the same green as Phantom's eyes, and briefly dart back the way they had come.

"You'll let us watch?" she asked.

The wisps bobbed again.

Paulina nodded, and strode towards the Fentons. The wisps scattered into the trees, fading from sight. This would work better with the Fentons, she just had to get close enough before she started so that the GIW wouldn't hear anything.

"Paulina," hissed Star, "what are you doing?"

"Just follow my lead," said Paulina. She was confident that this would work. She'd pulled stuff like this before. Not with stakes like this, sure, but high school could be brutal.

She sniffed a couple times to get into character. Then she took a couple deep breaths and broke into a run.

"Mrs Fenton!" she cried out, tearfully. "Mrs Fenton! _Gracias a dios!" _She tended to turn up her accent when she wanted to play dumb. It was easier to trick people when they thought they were smarter than you. "We're so lucky to have found you!"

Mr Fenton, of course, had his gun pointed at them. Paulina ignored it. The Fentons' weapons were designed not to hurt humans, unlike the GIW's. Another reason to start this with the Fentons. Mrs Fenton pushed it aside a moment later.

"You're Danny's classmates, aren't you?"

"Yes,_ señora, _we are. And we are _so _glad." Okay, she was laying it on a little thick, now. She glanced back at her friends. They were playing along, good. "We came for the party, but ghosts have been chasing us for hours!"

"Ghosts? Where?" exclaimed Mr Fenton.

"There!" said Paulina, pointing at the location of the barely-visible GIW group. As planned, the Fentons saw indistinct white blobs moving through the trees accompanied by glowing green dots, and all further rational thought stopped.

"Ghosts!" roared the Fentons as one, leveling their weapons and firing.

The GIW started firing back right away, of course (their ectoweaponry just adding to the illusion that they were ghosts), so the A-lister beat a hasty retreat back to...

Where were they again?

Paulina could swear she heard the ghosts laughing.

.

It was a good thing Danny didn't have to breathe when he was a ghost, because he had been laughing for the past five minutes straight. All of the ghosts at the impromptu gathering had become progressively more wound up, although Sam and Tucker weren't sure if that was because of the ghost energy that hung so thickly in the air it glowed and sparkled, or if it was because of all the candy.

For that matter, Sam and Tucker were getting a bit of a sugar high themselves.

It was also a good thing that the will-o-the-wisps seemed to like to eat the wrappers as well, otherwise Sam would have gotten into a rather nasty argument with Tucker over littering.

"You did _what?_" gasped Danny, before dissolving into laughter again. Every chuckle took him a little higher into the air.

Sam and Tucker were laughing too, though in their case it was more because Danny's antics amused them, than whatever Danny himself found funny.

"What are you laughing about, dude?" asked Tucker.

"Oh my gosh, these guys," Danny waved at the wisps, "got rid of all three sets of our stalkers by pitting them against each other."

"Um, stalkers?" asked Sam. "And three?"

"Three sets," clarified Danny. Then his smile froze. "Oh my gosh, my parents are going to be banned from the park _forever._" Then his expression eased. "Oh, well. It was bound to happen eventually. No harm done, except to some trees."

"Your parents were stalking us?"

"And Paulina and the GIW! But they always do that. And the GIW got arrested." Danny smiled broadly. "Since they were fighting near the edge, and the neighbors complained."

"Danny... Did your parents get arrested?"

Danny's smile grew broader. "No." He began petting a medium-sized wisp that snuck into his lap.

There were some 'evil mastermind' vibes going on here.

"It turns out Mom and Dad are on the 'harmless eccentrics' list, and the GIW are on both the 'dangerous lunatics' and 'freaking feds' lists, except the police didn't use the word 'freaking...'"

"But, Danny," said Sam, cautiously, "how do you know?"

"About the lists?"

"About what's happening out in the park."

Danny grabbed a nearby wisp, which chimed in excitement. "These guys told me!"

"I thought you couldn't speak their language," said Sam.

"I can't," said Danny. He frowned, and began to sink. "Wait..."

"Is this going to be like how you can predict the future when you're concussed?" asked Tucker.

"I can _what?_"

Tucker bit his lip. "Oh, did we not mention that?"

"_No. _Have we tested that?"

"Danny Fenton, if you try to give yourself a concussion to see the future, I'm telling Jazz."

Danny raised his hands in a warding gesture. "I wasn't going to." Then he smiled, and turned human, dropping to the forest floor. He took off his hat, and turned to a wisp. "I bet you'd look really great in this!"

.

"You know," said Tucker, the next morning as they walked down the street, "I'm actually surprised you don't have a ghost hangover or something."

"I'm surprised you don't have a... candy hangover. I don't know." Danny rubbed his eyes. "I think maybe I do. I need to talk to them about that... Or get someone else to talk to them. On the plus side, Mom and Dad aren't permanently banned from the park. Just for the next couple of months."

"Cool," said Sam. "I think you really should get someone else to talk to the wisps, seeing how ditzy you got last night."

"They didn't _mean _to do that," he said, defending them. "My body is just weird."

"So, what are we doing today?" asked Tucker. "Anything weird and ghostly on All Saints Day?"

"Actually, now that you mention it..."


End file.
